Who wants to live forever By Lys ap Adin
by Chan156
Summary: Traduction d'une très belle fic de Lys ap Adin .


Disclaimer : GW pas à moi .   
  
L'histoire même n'est pas à moi . C'est une traduction d'une fic de Lys ap Adin intitulée " Who wants to live forever " .  
  
Vous pouvez retrouver la fic originale en anglais sur la page suivante :   
  
Vous pouvez aussi lui envoyer vos review en anglais ( ! ) à son email : .  
  
Dans le cas contraire, je lui traduirai :)   
  
Je voulais juste dire que j'ai adoré cette fic, elle est toute en poésie et même si le déroulement de l'histoire peut étonner au premier abord on s'y fait vite .   
  
Petite précision : non ce n'est pas une deathfic !  
  
Who wants to live forever   
  
/ There's no time for us /  
  
" Ninmu ...kanryou " Heero leva la main jusqu'à ses yeux, le visage sans expression et pressa sur le détonateur .   
  
Le temps s'arrêta, sans bouger et retenant son souffle craignant le calme d'acier du parfait soldat. L'instant se prolongea, s'étirant mince et fragile comme une bulle de savon , et puis il se brisa en se dévidant alors qu'un mugissement sourd se reverbait des entrailles mécaniques de Wing .Le feu courra le long des lignes claires du gundam, s'empourprant brillamment aux jointures dans le métal et aux articulations dans les accessoires . Puis, avec une explosion respectueusement silencieuse en l'honneur de la gravité du moment, Wing s'auto-détruit, envoyant des parties de lui tournoyer dans l'obscurité .  
  
L'explosion envoya aussi le corps bien plus frêle d'Heero Yui tomber à travers l'air, battu par des éclats et les répercussions sans merci de la détonation .Dans le silence soudain du champs de bataille, le son de la collision de son corps avec le sol impardonnable rivalisa seulement avec la pluie des pièces tordues et brûlées de son gundam. Il rebondit et roula plusieurs fois, s'arrêtant finalement face au ciel . Alors que le sang s'écoulait en un sombre halo dans la boue autour lui, il fixa sans le   
  
voir le ciel de ses yeux immenses , une expression de surprise curieuse sur ses traits figés et tâchés.   
  
/ There's no place for us /  
  
Avec son chapeau posé bas au dessus de son visage et son col remonté aussi haut que possible- ostensiblement pour lutter contre le temps - Duo trainait le long des rues, le regard ne s'arrêtant jamais alors qu'il épiait le moindre danger.   
  
D'une façon ou d'une autre - cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour le moment - OZ avait su qu'il était dans cette ville . Il était chanceux qu'un de ses traceurs sur le net avait repêché les ordres de trouver et d'appréhender un " garçon, d'une quinzaine d'année, yeux bleus, cheveux bruns dans une natte arrivant à mi-corps, probablement armé, estimé comme pouvant être très dangereux " . Duo eut un sourrire sinistre pour lui même. Quand ils auront trouvé les deux cadavres qui avaient essayé de l'attraper alors qu'il quittait sa chambre d'hôtel, ils changeraient cela en " connu pour être très dangereux " . S'il y avait une chose en laquelle il s'y connaissait, c'était l'art de se battre.   
  
Duo murmura un juron alors qu'il vit quatre soldats tourner dans la rue . Avec sa natte fourrée sous son blouson , ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient le repérer aussitôt. Il s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un magasin, prétendant en examiner la devanture, puis il jeta un regard sur le chemin par lequel il était venu .   
  
Merde. Deux soldats de plus venaient de cette direction. Pas bon. Duo jeta son regard de l'autre côté de la rue, cherchant n'importe quelle sortie de secours possible , mais sa recherche fut vaine . Pas même une allée convenable pour s'y esquiver. Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité, aussi déplaisante qu'elle puisse être....  
  
Mince. Ils s'approchaient, regardant chaque passant d'un regard suspicieux et jetant un oeil à l'intérieur des magasins . Soudain et avec désespoir Duo souhaita qu'il ait eu le temps de faire un peu de déguisement avant son envol.   
  
-Pas le temps pour des regrets maintemant....Réfléchis, Maxwell, réfléchis ! - .  
  
Nonchalamment il se détourna de la fenêtre et ajusta son chapeau avec confiance. Puis, se déplaçant avec un calme forcé, il les contourna, se dirigeant vers une petite église qui semblait déplacée dans cette rue commerciale. Il sourit et fit un signe de tête aux soldats comme s'il flânait.   
  
" 'Soir, Mademoiselle " fit l'un des plus polis .   
  
Duo serra les dents pour se retenir de soit cogner sur le type , ou de s'écouler d'un rire désamparé alors qu'il se glissait vers l'église. Il se cacherait là quelques minutes , ou jusqu'à ce que ces idiots d'OZ aillent dans une autre rue, ensuite il essayerait d'atteindre les abords de la ville. Et une fois qu'il serait là .... eh bien, il trouverait bien -un - moyen de passer au travers des barrages militaires.   
  
/ Tu dois -toujours- avoir au moins une route de secours viable planifiée. Deux c'est encore mieux ./  
  
Duo sourcilla légèrement alors qu'il se rappelait l'inflexion nasale de ce commentaire.  
  
-Ouais, bien, tu as ta façon de faire les choses et j'ai la mienne .... et oh pardon si ma définition de viable n'inclut pas l'auto-destruction. -  
  
Il se renfrogna sombrement à cette pensée importune, s'approchant automatiquement des bougies et en allumant une .   
  
-Celle-ci est pour toi, salaud. Je devrais te hair de m'avoir quitté comme ça. J'espère que tu es heureux maintenant -  
  
"Bonsoir Mademoiselle" . Le prêtre était apparu soudaineement, ou peut être avait-il été juste trop perdu dans ses propres pensées pour noter son approche. Duo sursauta et réprima son juron.   
  
Il souria sèchement " Eh bien, est ce que je semble - aussi- efféminée , mon père ? "   
  
Le prêtre semblait embarassé . " Je m'excuse ".  
  
" Ce n'est pas grave". Duo agita une main. " Je m'y suis en quelque sorte habitué maintenant ".   
  
" Y a t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous, mon fils ? "   
  
" Nan, je passais juste par là et j'ai pensé que je pouvais entrer quelques minutes . Ca fait un bout de temps ." Duo détourna son regard du prêtre et se força à se souvenir juste -combien de temps - cela avait été . " En souvenir du vieux temps , vous savez ? "   
  
" Je vois . Si vous voulez bien excuser mes paroles, n'est-il pas un peu tard pour un jeune comme vous d'être dehors à une heure pareille ? "   
  
-Jeune ...ai-je jamais été jeune ? - Duo eut un sourire critique . " Peut être, mon père. Mais je n'ai jamais été de ceux qui suivent les règles."   
  
Le prêtre fronça les sourcils ." Vos parents s'inquiètent sûrement pour vous ."  
  
" Je suis sûr qu'ils l'auraient fait , s'ils étaient encore là ." Oups, c'était sorti avant qu'il n'y pense . Duo grimaça à l'expression de pitié qui traversa le visage du prêtre . Bien, il ne pouvait rien y faire maintenant. " Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je peux prendre soin de moi-même. Je le fais depuis un bout de temps maintenant . "   
  
- Et si ces fichus Ozzies me laissaient juste tranquille, je serais bien -  
  
" Si vous avez besoin d'une place où rester ...." aventura le prêtre.   
  
Duo le coupa rapidement, probablement trop rapidement. " Non merci. Les gens comme moi n'ont pas de place où rester"   
  
- Ils doivent être partis de la rue maintenant. Je ferais bien de m'en aller d'ici maintenant, alors que j'en ai la chance. -  
  
Il grimaça un sourire à l'homme . " Bien , j'ai pris assez de votre temps . Au revoir mon père " .  
  
/ What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us /  
  
" Oi, Heero ? " . Le marmonement ensommeilé près de lui assura à Duo que l'autre garçon était encore éveillé . " As-tu déjà pensé à ce qui arriverait après la fin de la guerre ? "   
  
Un moment il crut qu'il n'allait pas recevoir de réponse, qu'Heero était soit déjà endormi, ou alors qu'il ne voulait pas parler . Puis Heero répondit . " J'essaie de ne pas y penser ."  
  
" Nani?" Duo se retourna et appuyé sur son coude il regarda le profil faiblement esquissé du visage de son amoureux . De ce qu'il pouvait voir , Heero était en train de fixer le plafond,battant à peine des cils. " Pourquoi pas ? "   
  
Encore une fois, Heero semblait répugnant à répondre . Finalement , face au silence expectatif de Duo, il essaya d'expliquer . " Nous sommes des soldats ."  
  
" Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça à avoir avec cela ? " Duo s'approcha d' Heero, essayant d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le visage de l'autre pour deviner ce qu'il était en train de penser . La science du déchiffrage des émotions d' Heero Yui était nouvelle et encore imparfaite, mais Duo était lié et déterminé à ce qu'il la maitrise finalement.   
  
Heero détourna son visage du regard inquisiteur de Duo , semblant chercher ses mots . " Nous ne devrions pas .... espérer survivre à la guerre , Duo. Nos vies ne nous appartiennent pas."   
  
Duo se recoucha. " Mec, tu crois vraiment à cette merde, n'est ce pas ? Tout ce baratin de soldat parfait, arme des colonies dont ils t'ont gavé....Et alors quoi , si nous sommes des soldats ? Ouais , je sais, on peut mourir lors de notre prochaine mission . Bon sang, nous sommes tous préparés à ce que ça arrive. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas espérer le meilleur."   
  
" Alors c'est là où toi et moi sommes différents ." Heero se retourna, tournant complètement le dos à Duo.   
  
Duo s'affala avec un lourd soupir . " Tu sais ce que j'aimerais faire un jour ? Vivre sur Terre, peut être sur une plage, quelque part où je pourrais regarder l'océan.... J'aime l'idée de toute cette eau, tu sais ? Et peut être je pourrais avoir un chien, jamais eu la chance d'avoir un animal en grandissant sur L2. Ca pourrait être amusant.Pourrais regarder le soleil se coucher sur l'eau, et la lune se lever... Hé, ça semble romantique , non ? J'ai regardé trop de film à l'eau de rose je suppose..." Il se fit silencieux , se disant qu' Heero l'avait ignoré et s'était endormi.   
  
Il manqua presque le chuchotement tranquille. " Tu pourrais marcher le long de la plage... et bronzer au soleil. Ca semble être sympa ."  
  
Duo sourit dans l'obscurité. " Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. J'aurais sûrement un coup de soleil malgré tout . Tu mettras de la crème sur mon coup de soleil pour moi n'est pas ? "  
  
Heero inspira vivement . " Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je serais là ? "   
  
Duo vint près de lui, faisant courir un doigt sur une épaule finement défini . " Chais pas. J'espérais en quelque sorte que tu passerais par là de temps en temps . Je garderais une chambre d'ami pour toi ."   
  
" Juste une chambre d'ami ? " Heero commençait à entrer dans l'esprit de l'instant . " Est ce que je ne vaux pas plus que ça ? "   
  
Duo ricanna . " Peut être . Aussi longtemps que tu es gentil avec le chien...."  
  
" J'aime les chiens."  
  
" Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose J'ai entendu dire que c'était terrible quand une personne aimant les chats et une personne aimant les chiens essayaient de vivre ensemble " Dit Duo légèrement.   
  
Les muscles sous la pointe de son doigt se tendirent . " Vivre... ensemble ? "   
  
" Quoi, ce n'est pas ton truc une maison près de l'océan ? Tu préfères la montagne ou autre chose ? Parce que je suis assez flexible sur tout ça ." Duo mordit sa lèvre inférieure, se demandant s'il n'avait pas poussé Heero trop loin .  
  
" Baka... Duo no baka ."  
  
" Comme je le disais , mec, tu dois essayer et espérer le meilleur " Marmona Duo .  
  
Il y eu un bruit tendu, comme la croisée entre un rire amer et un reniflement ." Vivre avec moi est ton idée du meilleur ? "   
  
- I run , I hide, but I never lie ...- " Eh bien, le chien est important aussi, mais .... oui . Je suppose que ça l'est ."  
  
- Merde, s'il se lève maintenant et qu'il court comme s'il avait le diable au trousse, qui pourrait le blâmer ? -  
  
Et soudainement Heero se retourna, enroulant fort ses bras autour de Duo . " Parle moi encore de la maison " commanda t-il, la voix rauque dans l'oreille de Duo .  
  
Duo sourit faiblement . " Okay... elle sera assez petite, mais avec pleins de fenêtres qui feront face à l'océan.... peut être le Pacifique, comme ça nous pourrons regarder le soleil se coucher le soir ...."  
  
/ Who wants to live forever /  
  
Bon Dieu, ça faisait mal .....beaucoup.Maudits soient-ils de toute façon . Est ce que ce n'était pas assez bien qu'il ait été capturé ? Avaient -ils -vraiment- besoin de le brutaliser aussi ?   
  
Juste quand il pensait qu'il pourrait se glisser hors de cette fichue ville sans être repéré. Duo eut un rire creux , bronchant alors que ses lèvres éclatées commençaient à saigner encore. " Je suppose que ce n'était juste pas dans les cartes ce soir " , marmonna t-il . Il regarda autour de lui . " Chh. Les cellulles ne change jamais ."  
  
Je suppose qu'il n'y aura aucun Heero pour jouer le héros cette fois , hé Maxwell ? Il est un peu mort cette fois , ne ?   
  
Duo frappa sa tête contre le mur, espérant que ses pensées qui le blessaient partent. " K'so. J' dois arrêter de penser à lui.  
  
Dois trouver comment me sortir d'ici tout seul ."   
  
Ce serait plus facile, bien sûr , s'il pouvait compter sur l'un des autres gars pour s'infiltrer, même si c'était seulement dans le but d'éliminer la menace de son bavardage. Avec Quatre, ou même Trowa, il aurait une chance de les rammener à la raison et de l'aider dans sa fuite. Mince, même Wufi tenderait sûrement une main à un compagnon pilote, gromelant tout le long d' avoir été faible pour s'être fait capturé . Mais les Ozzies avaient appris leur leçon de la dernière fois . Ils lui avaient dit que sa capture avait été fermement gardé secrète, que la recherche du Pilote Gundam 02 était encore officielle et qu'elle resterait ainsi jusqu'à son extermination .   
  
" Ils en parlent comme si j'étais une sorte de vermine " Dit Duo tout haut. " Je suppose que je le suis probablement , à leurs yeux ....Ca sonne probablement mieux que meurtre , de toute façon ."   
  
Nope, aucune chance de sauvetage miraculeux . Soit il laisse la chance de Maxwell faire sa magie pour le sortir d'une autre situation serrée , ou le score devient OZ 2 , Colonies 0 . Et peut être que ça ne serait pas si mauvais, où qu'il aille, il aurait Heero pour compagnie , pas vrai ?   
  
Duo broncha. " Je - n'ai pas - juste pensé ça ... Bon Dieu, le jour où j'ai cherché le psyco à Spandex comme bonne compagnie est le jour où j'aurais dû être enfermé dans une cellule capitonnée." Il regarda autour de lui . " Bien, Il me manque le rembourrage. Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus de bon service de nos jours ."   
  
/ Who wants to live forever .../  
  
" Heero, no sugoi." Grimaça Duo, regardant son compagnon faire des ravages avec les système des ordinateurs d'OZ.   
  
"Mince, qui t'as appris à faire cela en fait ? "  
  
" J'ai juste appris deci delà " grogna Heero . " Tu gardes un oeil dehors s'il y a un problème ? "   
  
Duo soupira . " Je ne suis peut être pas le parfait soldat Heero, mais je -suis- capable de garder un oeil pendant que tu fais le sale boulot ."  
  
" Bien . Veux pas me faire tuer parce que tu étais trop occupé à reluquer pour faire ton job." Heero eu un petit sourire légèrement satisfait vers Duo, visiblement content par les progrès qu'il faisait dans son hackage.   
  
" Toi , te faire tuer ? Merde, Heero, tu es fait de matériel plus solide que Wing.... tu vas vivre éternellement " Duo rit . " C'est nous , simples mortels qui doivent essayer de ne pas se laisser distancer par toi, ne ? "  
  
" Fais toi juste une faveur et rappelle toi que mourrir fait un mal de chien."   
  
/ There's no chance for us /  
  
Alors que la poussière de la mort flamboyante de Wing commençait à se calmer, Duo devint vaguement conscient d'un cri qui se répercutait dans le cockpit et à travers les lignes de com. Tardivement il realisa que c'était son propre cri . Il plaqua ses doigts sur sa bouche, secouant sa tête dans une dénégation frustré . - Heero, salaud, ..espèce de ...salaud !-   
  
Ses yeux le brûlaient , fièrement, il cilla furieusement, déniant les larmes qui voulaient couler.   
  
Le temps passa, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son écoulement normal. Les troupes d'OZ , fraîchement encouragé par leur bonne fortune , affluèrent, encore plus avide d'éliminer un autre gundam si possible. Wufei à travers la ligne de com hurla à Duo qu'ils n'avait d'autre choix que de se retirer . Shenlong, suivant les conseils de son pilote, tourna, prêt à s'enfuir.  
  
Duo était assis comme un bout de bois dans son siège, encore trop choqué pour agir . Deathscythe vacilla et frémit sous une rafale de missile , mais il ne pouvait rien faire . Wufei lui cria . " Merde , Maxwell, on ne peut pas s'offrir de te perdre toi aussi ! Sors de là ! "   
  
"Masaka... il ne peut pas être mort... il a survécu à une auto-destruction auparavent... " Murmura Duo , commençant à bouger lentement. " Merde , Wufei, on doit le sortir d'ici !" Deathscythe se souleva, semblant vouloir prendre toutes les forces d'OZ pour retirer le pilote brisé de Wing .   
  
"Maxwell !" mugit Wufei de frustration, certain qu'il verrait un autre camarade tomber.   
  
Duo brandit sa faux thermale avec une finesse démente, cherchant désespéremment à rejoindre l'endroit où Heero avait .... où il avait....où Heero attendait . Les Ozzies semblaient avoir deviné ses intentions et bougeaient pour protéger l'espace détruit. Et Duo cria de frustration lorsqu'il vit un MS soulever une petite silhouette et s'enfuir. " Bande de salauds !"   
  
" Duo, - s'il te plait - " plaida Wufei. " On ne peut pas les battre cette fois-ci " .  
  
" Tu as raison... Nous devrons reprendre Heero plus tard ." grommela Duo sinistrement, en se mettant à se frayer un chemin à travers les machines d'OZ .  
  
/ It's all decided for us /  
  
Duo laissa sa tête retomber sur ses genoux . -Gomen, Heero... nous n'avons pas pu te rammener. Ils t'avaient déjà " terminer" ... maudits soient-ils ...- L'inconfort physique de ses blessures disparu devant l'angoisse qu'il ressentait , se souvenant de la façon dont une annonce clinique d'OZ sur le net avait abbatu ses espoirs désespérés qu'Heero ait survécu.   
  
Il avait pleuré, quelque chose qu'il détestait faire .... n'avait jamais fait , en fait . Quand il avait réalisé que cette fois, Heero Yui était bel et bien parti .... il avait pleuré comme l'âme perdu qu'il était . " Mince, Yui, comment diable m' as tu fait ça en fin de compte ? " demanda t-il sourdement. " -Pourquoi- m'as tu fait ça ? "   
  
Son visage se tordit, et il frappa ses mains enclavés contre le sol . " Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un peut dire -pourquoi- ça devait se passer comme ça !"   
  
Comme toujours, il n'y avait pas de réponse .   
  
/ This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us /  
  
Heero fixa son plateau suspicieusement . " Qu'est ce que tu m'as dit que c'était déjà ? "   
  
Duo roula ses yeux . " C'est - bon- , Heero, essaye le . Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais eu un hamburger graisseux et des frites auparavant ."  
  
"Bien je ne dirais rien ." Heero pris un morceau et fit une grimace . " Les gens aiment ce genre de truc ? "   
  
Duo ne pouvait répondre verbalement, sa bouche était pleine de son propre hamburger, alors à la place il hocha vigoureusement de la tête . Il avala et déglutit son coke. " Plutôt pas mal , huh ? "   
  
" J'ai ...mangé pire." Heero prit un autre morceaux de son burger et essaya les frites.  
  
Duo lui sourit. " Tu es adorable quand tu essayes de faire de l'humour , tu sais ? "   
  
Les yeux d' Heero s'adoucirent d'une fraction . " Alors, c'est une partie du ... fait de ne pas être un soldat ? "   
  
" En quelque sorte... tu n'es pas obligé de manger si tu n'aimes pas. Je voulais juste que tu voies ce que les jeunes normaux de notre âge font parfois " expliqua Duo .  
  
" Aa " Heero prit un autre morceaux. " Je suppose que je pourrais aimé cela ". Il s'arrêta , semblant légèrement pensif . " Nous en mangerons quand nous vivrons près de la mer ? "   
  
Duo grimaça . " Sûr. De la pizza aussi ."  
  
Heero le regarda . " Raconte-moi ? "  
  
" Bien sûr. Certains soirs on ira jusqu'en ville et on achètera des burgers et des frites chaudes, on s'asseyera sur un banc dans le parc pour les manger.... et parfois, on commandera des pizzas et on se les fera délivrer ..."  
  
/ Who wants to live forever /  
  
Duo s'éloigna de la porte alors qu'elle apportait une lumière éclatante dans la sombre cellule . " Oh, bien, des visiteurs, juste ce que je voulais " il commenta sèchement , voyant le commandant de la base et quelques subordonnés . " Excusez moi de ne pas me lever pour vous saluer, mais mes mains sont quelque peu attachées en ce moment ."   
  
" Smartass"   
  
Duo s'inclina . " Merci, j'essaye.... Pensez vous que l'exercice fait une différence ? " Il fit tout un show en essayant d'apercevoir son derrière.   
  
" Tu ne vas pas être si suffisant dans un petit moment ." cracha le commandant , indiquant aux soldats d'escorter Duo hors de la pièce .  
  
Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent de plaisir . " Oh, allons-nous jouer à plus de bondage ? Puis je être le dominant cette fois - s'il vous plait -? Je connais quelques trucs qu'on peut faire avec un batteur ."   
  
Un des soldats lui frappa le visage , envoyant sa tête valser sur le côté . " Peut être la prochaine fois, punk ."   
  
Duo haussa des épaules du mieux qu'il put alors qu'il était tenu debout par deux hommes corpulents . " Bien, je suppose que j'étais d'humeur passive en fin de compte ."  
  
Le commandant se moqua de lui . " Un de ces jours, ta bouche va te faire tuer ."   
  
Les yeux de Duo s'obscurcirent . " Ne dites jamais...."  
  
/ Who wants to live forever /  
  
"Duo..."  
  
Duo leva son regard de son équipement. " Oui ? " Il leva un sourcil à la vue d'Heero, qui semblait inconfortable assis devant son laptop.   
  
" Je... tu te prépares pour la mission ,ne ? "   
  
Duo hocha la tête . " Yep. J'ai presque tout fini , pourquoi ? "   
  
Heero secoua la tête en silence, semblant incapable de trouver les mots justes . A la fin , il demanda , " Tu as un plan de secours ? "   
  
" Uh-huh. Plan B : crier comme une fille et courrir ." Au son choqué que fit Heero, Duo rigola . " Ouais , j'ai un plan B qui est meilleur que ça ."  
  
" Des sorties de secours ? "   
  
Duo vérifia les fermetures de son équipement . " Je me rappelle du sermon que tu m'as fait à ce sujet . J'en ai trois."  
  
Heero hocha la tête alors que Duo se levait . " Bien..."  
  
" Bien, je suppose que je dois partir . On se voit dans peu de temps , Heero ."  
  
" Aa " Duo était presque à la porte avant que Heero ne parle encore " Sois prudent , Duo ."  
  
Duo se retourna et lui fit une immense grimace . " Je le serais ."  
  
/ Who dares to love forever /  
  
" Duo, tu penses vraiment qu'on y arrivera ? " murmura Heero, inspirant le doux parfum des cheveux de son amant .  
  
" Hummmm ? " Duo s'éveilla de son hébétement alors qu'il était peloté à demi endormi . " Que veux-tu dire ? "   
  
" Toi et moi . Si nous survivons à la guerre . Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'on sera bien en vivant dans une maison près de la mer ? "  
  
Duo haussa légèrement les épaules . " Je ne sais pas . Je sais juste qu'on peut le faire ."  
  
" Mais - comment - ? " Heero semblait frustré.   
  
Duo hésita . - Est ce que j'ai le droit ? - Il se souleva pour regarder Heero dans les yeux . " Je sais , Heero, parce que je sais ce que je ressens pour toi . Je ...t'aime. " - Et , je vous en prie, Seigneur, ne laissez pas la malédiction de Maxwell le prendre lui aussi -   
  
/ When love must die /   
  
- Je n'aurais pas du lui dire .- Décida Duo, se séparant de son corps et de l'interrogatiore qu'il subissait . - Je savais pourtant bien ce qui arrive aux gens dont je ... je me soucie - " Baka ... Je suis un tel imbécile." murmura t'il à lui même , complètement inconscient que ce n'était pas là la réponse que ses gardiens attendaient. - Bon sang , Heero, tu étais supposé être assez fort pour me survivre.... Je pensais pour sûr que tu étais assez fort pour me survivre.-   
  
" Ce n'est pas bon , monsieur , " commenta le lieutement à son commandant. " Cet enfant s'est renfermé sur lui même juste comme l'autre l'a fait ."   
  
" Bien , continuez de le travaillez. Peut être qu'il craquera , on ne sait jamais ."   
  
/ But touch my tears with your lips /  
  
Heero posa son stylo et regarda le bureau de Duo . Duo fixait un livre ,mais il était évident que son esprit était ailleurs . A y penser de plus près, Duo a été étonnamment calme tout au long de la journée. Heero quitta son bureau , marchant pour se tenir derrière son compagnon. " Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? " demanda t-il, massant doucement les épaules de son amoureux, comme Duo le faisait pour lui par moment .   
  
" Je ne veux pas en parler , Heero ."  
  
Heero continua ses attentions pendant un instant, notant que Duo se relaxait peu à peu . " Quand je dis cela, tu ne me laisses pas m'en tirer comme ça "   
  
Duo reposa sa tête en arrière, levant les yeux pour regarder Heero, les lueurs gaies de ses yeux disparus . " Vraiment Heero, je ne veux pas en parler ."   
  
" Pourquoi pas ? " Heero écarta les mèches de Duo de son visage .  
  
Duo ferma les yeux . " C'est vieux, et ça fait mal, et j'essaye de mon mieux de ne pas y penser ."  
  
" Tu me dis toujours que ce genre de choses ont besoin d'être dites à quelqu'un ." Heero commença à frotter de petits cercles sur les tempes de Duo.   
  
" Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber , n'est pas ? " Le soupir de Duo était très las et vaincu . Il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir Heero secouer sa tête, non . " Bien. Aujourd'hui est un anniversaire, en quelque sorte. Le jour où je me suis donné mon nom de famille ."  
  
" Aa" Heero caressait les mèches de Duo, glissant ses doigts à travers les mèches aux couleurs bruns dorés .   
  
" Il y a longtemps sur L2, il y avait une église avec un prêtre du nom de Père Maxwell et une nonne nommée Soeur Helen qui ont pris un sale petit orphelin et lui ont donné une maison . Mais il ne causait rien d'autre que des problèmes, et il a fini par les faire tuer par la Fédération alors qu'il volait un MS pour des rebelles . Et il n'a jamais cessé de s'en blâmer depuis."   
  
Heero se baissa, son front touchant celui de Duo . " Il y a longtemps sur L1, il y avait une petite fille et un chiot qui ont fait amis avec un étranger et l'ont appelé grand frère. Mais il ne causait rien d'autre que des problèmes, et il a fini par les faire tuer quand un MS a crashé dans leur appartement . Et il n'a jamais cessé de s'en blâmer depuis."   
  
Avec beaucoup d'attention, il leva son pouce et effaça l'humidité au coin des yeux de Duo.   
  
/ Touch my world with you fingertips /  
  
" Itai..." Duo n'avait pas la force de lever son front du sol . " Bon sang, les gars, vous savez réellement ce que vous faites..."   
  
Les soldats lui rirent au nez alors qu'ils quittaient la cellule, l'un d'entre eux lança par dessus son épaule . " Tout est dans l'entrainement ."   
  
" Oh, l'entrainement .... bien sûr " Duo fit l'inventaire de son état et tira quelque force pour se blottir sur le côté dans une vague position foetale . - Quelques sessions de plus comme ça et ... eh bien, ils pourraient aussi bien me tirer dessus . - Il ricanna sèchement . " Il faudrait que ça soit un sauvetage plutôt impressionnant maintenant ,non ? "   
  
Il pouvait practiquement entendre le reniflement d'Heero . " Hn. Baka."  
  
- Ouais Maxwell, tu commences vraiment à perdre la raison. Quel pilote de gundam tu fais . Heero serait dégouté de te voir comme ça -   
  
Duo s'affala sur son dos, voulant ignorer la douleur, et prétendre qu'il était quelque part très loin , peut être un refuge sympa, blotti dans un lit avec Heero . Oui, ça serait sympa . Heero serait en train de le regarder de cette façon intense qu'il a parfois et peut être , de temps en temps , il frôlerait de ses doigts le visage de Duo ...  
  
Duo sourit faiblement. C'était un rêve agréable . " Quand tout cela sera fini, nous aurons une belle maison près de la mer " se murmura t-il à lui même .   
  
/ And we can have forever /  
  
" Encore une fois , Duo, s'il te plait ? "   
  
Duo grimaça à Heero . " Tu ne t'en lasses jamais , huh ? "  
  
Heero fronça les sourcils. " j'aime l'entendre avant une mission . De plus, ça fera passer le temps jusqu'à ce que Wufei se montre ."  
  
" Bon point. Pour un pilote de gundam obsédé par le fait d'être le plus fort, il est plutôt mauvais quand il s'agit de se pointer à l'heure , n'est ce pas ? " Duo s'installa près d'Heero . " Un jour, quand tout cela sera terminé toi et moi allons acheter une maison sur la plage qui fera face au coucher du soleil , et on pourra vivre là tout les deux, sans personne pour nous ennuyer jamais...."   
  
/ And we can love forever /   
  
Duo grogna alors que la lumière éblouissait ses yeux sensibles . " Geez, de retour si - tôt - ? Vous avez enfin décidé de me laisser être le dominant ? "   
  
" Maxwell, lève toi de là , on n'a pas le temps pour tes jeux , " claqua une voix merveilleusement familière .   
  
Duo lutta pour s'asseoir et se concentrer sur la silhouette près de la porte . " Wufei ? Tu es réel ? "   
  
" Bien sûr que je suis réel, espèce d'idiot ! Allez, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps . Quatre est dehors , en train de les retenir, et Trowa va nous rejoindre dans trois minutes . Peux tu te tenir debout ? " demanda impatiemment Wufei .   
  
Duo grimaça d'une manière floue. " ¨Pour toi , je pourrais danser une gigue . Hé bé, comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici ? " Il se mit avec hésitation sur ses pieds et tituba jusqu'à la porte .  
  
" Nous ne savions pas . Nous sommes ici pour une autre mission . Tu es juste chanceux ." fut la réponse sèche.   
  
" Je peux vivre avec une chance pareille " décida Duo , offrant ses mains tremblantes à Wufei pour une inspection . " Je suppose que tu n'as pas les clés de ça , hm ? "   
  
" Par tous les... si , je les aies . Wufei ouvrit impatiemment les chaînes et passa un bras de Duo par dessus son épaule . " Maintenant sortons d'ici .."  
  
- Gomen Heero.... Il semble que tu aies à attendre un peu plus longtemps avant que je ne vienne te parler de la maison près de la mer ... -   
  
/ Forever is our today /   
  
" Duo ? Que se passera t-il si .... l'un de nous ne survit pas ? "   
  
Duo baissa ses yeux . " Je ... eh bien ... nous sommes des soldats au service des colonies ..."  
  
" Aa....Nous devons continuer pour les missions " consentit Heero. " Mais... après ? "   
  
" Je ne sais pas ...tout ce que je veux faire après la guerre ... t'inclut toi. Je suppose que.... je devrais le faire pour nous deux ." La voix de Duo était très calme . " Je voudrais que tu fasses pareil , je pense . Vivre, je veux dire ."  
  
" Oh..." Heero souleva la main de Duo et la serra . " J'espère que cela n'arrivera pas ."  
  
Duo soupira . " Il n'y a aucune garantie .... surtout pour des soldats .... Je pense que la seule chose que l'on puisse faire c'est vivre dans le moment présent , ne ? "   
  
" Aa " sourit faiblement Heero . " Dans ce cas ...." Il se pencha et embrassa Duo . " ¨Profitons le plus possible de ce moment, ne ? "   
  
Who wants to live forever   
  
" Ch..." Duo trébucha encore une fois, entrainant presque Wufei par terre . " Laisse moi derrière , Wufei, je ne suis d'aucun bien dans cette mission . Bon sang, je ne fais même pas parti de cette mission !"   
  
" Pas question , Maxwell. Je ne t'ai pas trainé aussi loin à travers la base pour t'abandonner maintenant " grogna Wufei . " Tu -vas - vivre, même si je dois te tirer hors d'ici par cette natte ."   
  
" Pas la natte, tout mais pas la natte " cria Duo, saisissant automatiquament la natte d'un geste protecteur . " Seul Heero l'a utilisé comme une laisse ."   
  
La bouche de Wufei se tordit légermement . " Alors coopère avec moi et sortons d'ici."   
  
" Au sujet de Trowa ? "   
  
" On a dépassé le rendez-vous, alors il recourera au plan de secours ."  
  
" Crier comme une fille et courrir ? " ricanna Duo à sa propre blague et à l'expression effarée de Wufei . " Ok ... allons-y . J'ai l'envie de casser du Ozzie quand je me sentirais mieux..."   
  
/ Who wants to live forever /  
  
Tu - es - assez fort pour une course à moto , n'est ce pas ? Demanda Wufei alors qu'ils s'éloignaient en trébuchant de la base, où Quatre et Sandrock faisaient de leur mieux pour installer la panique parmi les soldats stationnés là .   
  
" Oi ! Donne moi quelque crédit , je pense que je peux supporter de rester sur une moto " dit Duo indigné . " Je suis juste - un peu - déphasé ."   
  
" Bien... On est à quelques heures du refuge ."   
  
" Depuis quand utilises-tu les réfuges , Wufei ? " demanda Duo alors qu'ils se mettaient en place sur la moto.   
  
" Depuis qu'il ne restait plus que trois d'entre nous et que nous étions tous demandé pour une même mission " lui répondit Wufei. " Nous n'arrivions pas à te localiser ."  
  
" J'étais en vacances sur la Riviera française," commenta Duo, hurlant dans l'oreille de Wufei pour être entendu . " Est ce que cet engin ne peut pas allez plus vite ? "   
  
Wufei se sourit et appuya sur les gazs.   
  
Duo soupira et laissa le vent lever sa natte de son cou. Libre encore une fois. C'était agréable et bon de savoir qu'il avait manqué à ces amis .   
  
- Un autre sauvetage miraculeux à inscrire , ne Heero ? Es-tu jaloux que ça soit Wufei cette fois ? -   
  
/ Forever is our today /  
  
Ils titubèrent dans le refuge à l'aube, exténués tout les deux. Duo tenait à peine debout, mais il écarta le bras affairé de Quatre . " Suis bien, veux juste dormir." marmonna t-il .  
  
" Anou, Duo, au sujet des lits .... il n'y en a pas assez pour nous tous " dit gravement Quatre .   
  
" Le sol f'ra l'affaire, je dormais là de toute façon ." marmotta Duo , glissant un peu .  
  
" Non, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça ... là ." Quatre pris son bras et le guida le long du hall . " C'est ta chambre ."  
  
" Mmmkay, merci , Q..." Duo offrit à Quatre une faible grimace . " Yasumi..." Il ouvrit la porte et tituba dans la petite chambre vers son lit large et accueillant .   
  
Son lit large, accueillant et - occupé - .   
  
Duo s'arrêta court , fixant stupidemant . Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois, sans qu'un son ne sorte, avant qu'il ne puisse finalement sortir quelques syllabes . " He...Heero ?"   
  
Le garçon dans le lit, dont, pour dire vrai, la tenue semblait encore pire que celle de Duo, remua légèrement, murmurant dans son sommeil capricieux . " Duo..."  
  
Duo clopina jusqu'au lit, complètement inconscient de l'assistance près de la porte derrière lui . Se supportant lui même avec une main posé contre le mur, il frôla de ses doigts le visage d'Heero .   
  
Chaud. Vivant. Un doux souffle frôlait ses doigts .  
  
Duo ferma ses yeux pour une longue minute, et puis , avec gravité se pinça le bras . C'était satisfaisamment et douleureusement réel . Il soupira et rampa sur le lit, à côté d'Heero .   
  
Heero soupira doucement dans son sommeil, s'approchant pour toucher Duo . " Raconte-moi ...encore..."   
  
Duo sourit . " Un jour .... quand tout cela sera terminé... nous aurons une maison sur la plage..."  
  
" .... avec des couchers de soleils et un chien...."   
  
" Exact .... et on ira se promener sur les vagues déferlantes ..."  
  
" Je t'aime. "   
  
" Je t'aime aussi ."   
  
Who waits forever anyway ?   
  
FIN 


End file.
